The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request.
Often, users of such database systems are large enterprises with sizeable agent pools and offices in many different locations. There is often a desire to be able to report on and track cases associated with the users in terms of the business hours of those specific offices, rather than in calendar time. To date, however, the users have been unable to report on and track the cases in terms of the business hours for the specific offices.